


Little Love

by kaguneko (alittlecoco)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3k of literally nothing but porn fyi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Erwin Smith, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, somewhat awkward first-time sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlecoco/pseuds/kaguneko
Summary: A lot of sex, basically...





	Little Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittyboo98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/gifts).



> Thank you again, Kitty, for letting me write something my heart is 100% all about.
> 
> Warning for: overuse of italics ;) whelp

The first time they fucked (as Levi called it with a defiant lift of his chin), Levi eyed him suspiciously after being led—with his little dry palm in Erwin’s large damp hand—to Erwin’s bedroom. He lifted that pointed chin again and asked if Erwin was going to sprinkle flowers or some shit around the room.

  
“I considered it,” Erwin answered, tilting his head. He might have, if Levi hadn’t announced an hour earlier that he wanted Erwin, _now_. After a month of sloppy kissing and grinding and teasing, Erwin had groaned, “ _Yes_.”

  
“Don’t you dare, Smith.” Levi’s hand was still wrapped up in Erwin’s and his eyes were more amused than anything.

  
“I figured you were thorny enough on your own.” He grinned when Levi rolled his eyes.

  
“Are you looking to get lucky or not?” Levi huffed, turning his face to hide a faint smile.

  
Erwin’s grin widened. “I _am_ lucky,” he purred. He slipped his grip from Levi’s to wrap his hands around his waist. His fingertips nearly touched at the small of Levi’s back and it sent a flare of want through his belly.

  
“You’re unbelievable,” Levi grumbled, but he let Erwin nudge him step-by-step towards the bed. “You didn’t even clean in here first.”

  
“Would flowers have hid the mess?” Erwin dipped to scatter kisses across Levi’s hair. Levi shuddered, his knees hitting the back of the bed.

  
“ _No_ ,” he said. “Fuck the flowers.”

  
“Candles, then,” Erwin murmured. He cupped Levi’s face and continued his light rainstorm of kisses down Levi’s nose.

  
Levi growled quietly and nipped at Erwin’s chin. “I don’t need that romantic bullshit,” he said.

  
“Ah, I see,” Erwin replied, thinking that he often wanted things he didn’t need, but he stepped back to watch with widening eyes as Levi stripped in jerky, brittle, decidedly unromantic motions. He left his clothes heaped by his feet and stood stark naked with his feet wide and battle-ready. Erwin carefully kept his smile from his lips, hoping it didn’t show too much in his eyes. Levi had told him that his crow’s feet made it obvious when he was suppressing a grin.

  
The word _love_ flared through his mind, scarlet like his own blood and fizzling like fireworks.

  
He privately thought that Levi deserved candles and flowers and boxes of delicate chocolates to be hand-fed in bed. And Erwin _had_ enormous pillar candles that he rarely used. The last time he remember lighting them was during a power outage the previous winter, which was a shame, as they were beautiful. Thick and sturdy and gothic enough to be hauntingly romantic.

  
Levi deserved a sturdy romance, layered and dripping hot and flickering with light. But unfortunately he just had Erwin to haunt him.

  
“Erwin,” Levi said in a voice that was a brittle as his previous motions. His battle-stance trembled slightly.

  
“Will you bite me if I say you’re beautiful?” Erwin asked. He knew Levi could see the way he was unable to look away from Levi’s flaccid cock, nested in coarse hair. Erwin wanted to drop to his knees and take the soft, warm thing into his mouth.

  
Levi glanced to the side. His fingers twitched. “I’d rather you just get naked.”

  
Erwin allowed himself a smile and pealed his clothes off, slower and smoother and enjoying the way Levi watched.

  
“Are you going to take all night?” Levi asked when Erwin bent to remove his socks. His gaze flickered over Erwin’s swelling erection, though, and his voice was dipping lower.

  
“We have all night,” Erwin shrugged as he straightened. Levi made no moves to get onto the bed, so Erwin just stood, drinking him in, imagining how he might look by candlelight. Another time, he decided. Moonlight suited Levi just fine, bathing his dark hair and sharp angles, his thick thighs and his ferocious little face. He hoped the moonlight was as flattering on his body, and tried not to suck in his stomach.

  
“This is ridiculous,” Levi huffed. Erwin could see the skin slide over his ribs as he sighed before turning and climbing onto Erwin’s bed. Erwin sighed as well and added his ass to the list of perfections.

  
“I think it’s romantic,” Erwin replied, following Levi onto the bed and crawling up and over him.

  
Levi blinked up at him, eyes dark with pupil, body shivering slightly under Erwin’s. “Well, you would, wouldn’t you.” His mouth twitched and his voice was fond under its bite. Another tremor slid down his frame.

  
“Are you cold?” Erwin asked. “We can get under the covers.” He was still hovering over Levi and fully aware that his cock dangled exposed, dangerously close to brushing Levi’s belly.

  
Levi’s face scrunched up. “Am I… _What?_ _No_ , I’m not cold.” He grasped Erwin’s face hard between his clammy hands. “For fuck’s sake, _kiss_ me.”

  
“Is that not too romantic?” Erwin teased.

  
Levi growled and launched himself across the space between their mouths, too hard. Erwin tasted blood and that bright, effervescent word love again. Levi’s breath hitched, and then his legs hitched up over Erwin’s hips, his hands coming to paw at the small of Erwin’s back to press him closer. He did everything with clumsy, careful haste, and it took Erwin’s breath away.

  
Erwin’s cock did brush his belly when he gave in to Levi’s tugging, lowering his hips. He tried to swallow back a moan, but it bubbled out of his nose instead on a high whine. Like a dog. He coughed quietly to hide it, letting his cock drag over Levi’s belly again.

  
“Fuck,” Levi panted, sounding stunned. He arched his back and rubbed his face against Erwin’s neck and Erwin was suddenly terrified of having a repeat performance of the time he and Levi had dry humped on his couch until they came in their jeans. At least they’d gotten naked first this time.

  
Erwin let Levi press their hips together, hissing when their cocks brushed, before burying his face in Levi’s soft hair. “Levi,” he managed, sounding a bit strangled. “What do you want?”

  
Levi pulled back to offer him a withering glare, though the effect was dampened by the tight line of his mouth. “To fuck,” he said, deadpanned. He bucked his hips up. “Obviously.”

  
Erwin’s breath rushed out as Levi’s erection slid along his again. He was little and steely when erect, much like the man himself. Erwin wanted to kiss it. He had once, through Levi’s jeans. He’d bent down to help Levi remove his shoes because he loved the way Levi grumbled and blushed when Erwin fawned over him. And Levi’s hips had been right there. So Erwin dipped to nuzzle at his belly.

  
“Erwin?” Levi had asked in a shaky voice.

  
“Mmm?” Erwin nosed his shirt up to nip at his warm, bare skin.

  
“What are you doing?” His hips pressed minutely forward against Erwin’s mouth. “My shoes are off.”

  
“Taking a detour,” Erwin replied, and dragged a line of kisses just above Levi’s waistband. He glanced up to see Levi watching him, lower lip between his teeth, lids drooping. Erwin raised a brow. Levi shuddered and rolled his eyes.

  
Erwin brought his hands to hold the backs of Levi’s thighs and pressed firm, cautious kisses down the length of Levi’s zipper, feeling a burst of heat at the base of his spine when he realize Levi was half-hard.

  
Levi had been adventurous with his kisses that evening when they curled up to watch a movie. He was delighted to find that Erwin’s nipples were sensitive enough to drag a surprised moan out of his chest and had used the information mercilessly, snaking cold fingers up under Erwin’s shirt while Erwin ignored the movie in favor of kissing Levi until his lips were bruised sore.

  
But now Levi was naked and squirming slightly underneath him and Erwin could kiss his damp cock. So he nuzzled his way down Levi’s face, taking in his little huffs, before biting his neck simply because he craved Levi surprised noises, wanted to drown in them. He smiled against Levi’s neck when Levi swore at him, then trailed wet, open kisses across his trembling belly. When he reached Levi dark curls, he paused to bury his nose in them, nuzzling and holding Levi’s small hips between his hands.

  
Levi’s cock knocked against his cheek, smearing a wet trail to match Erwin’s kisses across his stomach.

  
“ _How_ would you like to fuck?” Erwin tried again, heart skipping when Levi’s cock jumped at his words. Erwin could feel himself beginning to drip. He rubbed gentle circles into the delicate skin covering Levi’s hipbones.

  
“Are you—” Levi sputtered. Erwin glanced up from where he’d been about to kiss Levi’s wet head to see him frowning. “Are you teasing me?”

  
Erwin tilted his head and let himself finally kiss Levi’s cock. Levi shuddered and hissed. His hands flew to claw at Erwin’s shoulders. “Yes?” Erwin said, mouthing at him, unable to take his mouth off the damp velvet. “And no.”

  
Levi’s frown deepened, at odds with the way he was clearing trying not to arch up against Erwin’s mouth. His knees were spreading, thighs shivering. “Erwin,” he growled warningly.

  
“Levi,” Erwin returned, as gently as he could. “Do you want this?” He smiled, wobbly and lopsided, and tapped his mouth.

  
Levi blinked, lips parting. His hips bucked, but his shook his head.

  
Erwin placed another kiss on his cock. “This?” he trailed a finger down behind Levi’s balls, trying to keep some amount of control over his body when they drew up tight. He stopped just before reaching Levi’s hole and pressed lightly.

  
Levi swallowed hard, panting lightly. He shook his head again, looking a devastated mess. “I’m gross,” he said in a hoarse whisper. “That’s filthy.”

  
Erwin’s mouth tried for another smile, but it broke a little instead. “You aren’t dirty,” he murmured, closing his eyes and resuming his open-mouthed kisses on Levi’s cock, huffing when it twitched to knock up against his lips.

  
Levi let out a rattling breath. “My asshole is.”

  
Erwin let out an equally crackling laugh. “Levi, love—” Levi growled quietly at the pet name, which was a slip on Erwin’s part that left his heart stuttering with bright fireworks. He swallowed. “I don’t mind.”

  
“ _I_ do.” Levi’s whole body was shaking, knees splaying wide. He ground up against Erwin’s kisses.

  
“How about mine?” Erwin forced himself to pull away from where he’d begun to lick at Levi’s oozing slit, pushing up on his arms to hover over Levi. He raised his eyebrows.

  
“What?” Levi said around a whine.

  
“Fuck me.” Erwin’s voice sounded rough and strained to his own ears. Levi’s brows shot to his hairline and he pushed up on his elbows. Erwin leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “You can fuck me.”

  
“Holy shit,” Levi rasped, breath fanning Erwin’s face.

  
“Do you want to?”

  
Levi shoved his mouth to Erwin’s. “Do _you_?”

  
Erwin pictured Levi holding his legs apart with unsteady hands and pushing, awkward and jerky into his body, and the sounds he’d make, how his face would screw up. A bead of precum rolled down his erection at the thought. “Yes,” he growled into Levi’s kisses.

 

* * *

 

Levi watched with rapt fascination as Erwin stretched himself—groaning as he did because it had been a long time for him and the burn flared up his spine. Levi panted lightly, hips rocking into thin air.

  
“You can touch, you know,” Erwin rumbled around a groan, half-amused, half-throbbing through his entire pelvis, cock drooping at the burn. He was messy with drooling precum and sticky lube.

  
He held his breath as Levi reach out with a tentative hand to brush his fingers against Erwin’s puffy rim, tracing where it stretched was wide around two of his fingers. Erwin hissed and jerked.

  
Levi snatched his hand back. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

  
“Levi,” Erwin groaned, curling his fingers up into himself. “ _Touch_ me. Jesus christ, please. Anywhere.” Erwin tossed Levi the lube with the hand that wasn’t shoved up into his body and coughed out an embarrassing noise when Levi pushed his little index finger slowly in alongside Erwin’s.

  
“Shit,” Levi said.

  
Erwin laughed. The movement made his walls flex around their fingers. Levi’s eyes widened.

  
“That’s really tight,” he said in a thin, stretched voice.

  
Erwin guided their fingers on a clumsy thrust. His cock began to swell again. “Ah, thank you,” he grit out. “That’s very flattering.” He tried for a grin.

  
“Shut up.” Levi bent to wrap his lips around a nipple and Erwin’s head fell back on a low moan. “That’s better,” Levi grumbled. He sounded endlessly pleased.

 

* * *

 

  
Erwin tried to distract himself from his shivering thighs and the uncomfortably empty feeling in his ass by putting the condom on Levi himself. “This way, you won’t get dirty,” he said tapping the wrapper against Levi’s heart. He sprawled on his back, propped up against pillows with Levi kneeling between his legs. Levi’s erection looked painful, and he seemed so very small.

  
Levi held up the finger that had been inside of Erwin. “Too late,” he said, though he’d already washed it three times. Erwin’s mouth twitched. The damned word _love_ knocked against the inside of his lips. Erwin wiggled his three lube-sticky fingers in response, keeping his mouth firmly closed.

  
Levi clicked his tongue and glanced at Erwin’s hole. Erwin nearly blushed, knowing it was swollen and clenching pathetically. Instead, he reached out to cradle Levi’s cock, tearing the package with his teeth and other hand. Levi let out a whistling, high sound and bucked hard into Erwin’s hand, watching Erwin run his thumb around and around his soaked head.

  
Levi dug his fingers Erwin’s thighs. “Stop,” he rasped. “Fuck, stop. I’m gonna come before I even put it in.” He looked away, chin high like it had been when he told Erwin he wanted to fuck that night.

  
Erwin didn’t laugh, just rolled his thumb in one last slippery circle before rolling the condom over Levi and slicking him with lube. Levi’s fingers bit into his skin, his shoulders hunched, and he hissed.

  
Erwin’s thighs looked massive around Levi’s hips as he lined himself up and tossed Erwin a wide-eyed glance. It nearly did Erwin in. He had drastically underestimated how Levi would look fucking him.

  
“C’mon,” Erwin said, aiming for gently, but coming out a bit sandpapery. “It’s okay.”

  
Levi growled and pushed his head in, past the sore ring of muscle. “Oh fuck,” he muttered. Erwin arched his back. For a little cock, it felt remarkably large in that moment.

  
Levi’s fingers scrambled against his hips. “Are you okay?” he panted.

  
“Levi, love.” Levi’s hips jerked at the nickname and Erwin groaned before he could growl, “dear god, _move_.”

  
Levi whined the entirety of his slow push in, and when he was flush against Erwin, he crumpled to rest his forehead against Erwin’s raggedly heaving chest. “Holy shit,” he breathed.

  
Erwin, for his part, tried to control his flexing, clenching muscles, and couldn’t stop looking at Levi’s shivering little body hunch over him, inside him. “Levi,” he rasped. _Inside, he’s inside me_ , Erwin brain buzzed. Something in his chest purred contentedly. “Levi?” he tried again when Levi didn’t respond.

  
“Shhh,” Levi hissed against his ribs.

  
“Are you okay?” Erwin’s back was arching of its own accord, trying to press closer to Levi’s mouth.

  
“Don’t. Move.” Levi growled. Erwin huffed, clenching around him. Levi groaned loudly. “Your ass is too big to be this tight.”

  
Erwin’s brain buzzed higher and higher. Fireworks in his blood. “Love, that isn’t how it works.” He could feel himself throbbing around every inch of Levi’s cock and he didn’t recognize his own voice.

  
Levi lifted his face. Hair clung damply to his forehead and his eyes were enormous. Erwin reached for his hands and tried not to wince at how tightly Levi grasped them. “Levi,” he said, rough and low. “ _Fuck_ me. Please.”

  
Levi’s hips jerked. Erwin hissed and arched. “There you go,” he groaned.

  
“Fuck you,” Levi growled, then cast another wide-eyed look at Erwin and laughed.

  
Erwin blinked. His tight lips curled up. He spread his legs wide, splaying out on either side of Levi’s beautiful, perfect hips. “As you wish,” he said.

 

* * *

 

Levi’s idea of fucking seemed an awful lot like love-making to Erwin, which left Erwin feeling giddy, all full up of Levi and aching want, and reeling with the same baffled wonder he always experienced when Levi rained his strange form of affection on him. Levi was magnificent, face screwed up tighter than Erwin had imagined, biting hard at Erwin’s chest while his hips stuttered erratically and he whimpered.

  
“Feels so fuckin’ good,” he muttered, placing quick, sharp kisses all over Erwin’s collarbones. “Do you feel good?” His voice tripped anxiously.

  
“What do you think?” Erwin said, pleased his own voice was just a little shaky. He dug his heels into the bed and, for once in his life, just felt. “Oh god, do that again,” he rasped, breathy, when Levi kitten-licked his nipple and clawed at his ribs, thrusting hard.

  
Levi shuddered and snapped his hips again, balls nudging Erwin’s cheeks. He panted and rubbed his cheek frantically to Erwin’s chest. “Erwin,” he panted. “I’m gonna, ah shit. I’m gonna come, Erwin.” He shook himself violently. “Fuck, oh no.” Erwin clenched around him. “Not yet.”

  
Erwin clenched again, intentionally. His cock _ached_.

  
“Stop doing that, asshole.” Levi laughed and moaned and bit down hard on the nipple nearest his mouth.

  
Erwin inhaled sharply. “Touch me,” he said in a rush.

  
Levi whined. He looked at Erwin’s face, taking in the sweat at his temples and his bitten mouth. Erwin wondered if he looked as high and dazed as he felt. Levi’s hips slowed and he reached between them to wrap his hand lightly around Erwin’s cock.

  
A loud moan rumbled of Erwin’s chest. Levi’s hips jerked and his grip tightened around Erwin. “Again,” he breathed. His gaze was hazy.

  
“What—” Erwin began, but it dissolved into another long, low sound when Levi gave a clumsy pump of his hand.

  
Levi’s eyes widened at the sound. He glanced down at his hand, wrapped around Erwin as best he could manage, and shuddered. “…hot,” he mumbled. His shoulders were hunched, stomach muscles shivering, and his expression looked like he was about a thrust away from coming. Erwin loved him very much.

  
“Please come, love,” he murmured, wrapping his hand around Levi’s and helping him pump.

  
Levi shook his head and gnawed his lip. He kept his hips slow. So Erwin pumped faster.

  
“Levi, please.” He brought his other hand to his own nipple and rolled it, hissing. Levi watched, stunned, looking like he could cry. His grip around Erwin’s cock tightened. “I’m close,” Erwin said. He pressed up into their grip. He felt unbearably full of things and desperate to shatter. “Please,” he begged.

  
Levi squeezed his eyes shut and gasped his way through three more thrusts before tensing up and letting out a pained sounding cry. Erwin pumped their hands desperately, winding tighter and tighter as Levi’s limbs loosened.

  
“Erwin,” Levi whimpered thickly, resting his head on Erwin’s chest. Erwin growled and gave one last hard thrust up into their hands, slipping Levi’s cock out of his body and splattering cum across their stomachs. He heard himself groaning and panting through his orgasm and Levi distantly saying, “Oh fuck.”

  
Then Levi slumped and lay slack against Erwin’s chest, body moving up and down with Erwin’s breaths. Erwin’s ass throbbed and he wished he had something to shove in it, preferably some part of Levi, but he made due and wrapped his legs up around Levi’s, cradling him to his chest. He buried his face in Levi’s damp hair, stroking along his spine.

  
“Would you like flowers next time?” he murmured. He walked his fingers across the knobby bones at the back of Levi’s neck.

  
Levi’s voice was hoarse when he said, “Candles, too.”

  
Erwin let out a sandpapery bark of laughter.

  
Levi nipped half-heartedly at his chest. “I’m filthy,” he sighed.

  
Erwin groaned. His bones were liquid and the idea of showering seemed exhausting. In his dreams, he’d fucked Levi on a bed of roses again and again until dawn. In reality Levi squirmed and made awkward love to him and dragged his tired old ass to the shower instead of indulging in post-sex cuddling. He looked down at Levi’s dark head and heaving ribs.

  
“Would you like to know a secret?” he asked.

  
Levi sighed. Erwin thought it was a contented noise. “You can tell me if you agree to shower.”

  
Erwin laughed. “I love you,” he said, heart hammering against Levi’s cheek.

  
Levi froze. “That’s not a secret, you idiot,” he grumbled, pressing his face to Erwin’s chest.

  
“Then I guess I don’t have to shower,” Erwin replied, feeling a little dazed and more than a little empty.

  
Levi looked up, his eyes were wide like they had been just before he pushed into Erwin. “I’ll tell _you_ a secret if you get in the damn shower,” he said.

  
Erwin’s breath caught and he grinned. “Oh? Will you tell me how tight my ass is again?”

  
“Nevermind. I changed my mind.” Levi pushed away from Erwin and tugged off the condom with a grimace.

  
“Levi,” Erwin said softly.

  
Levi glanced over his shoulder.

  
“You were wonderful.”

  
Levi rolled his eyes. “I doubt it.”

  
“I love you,” Erwin said again because the word had been knocking against his teeth so long it felt terrifying and relieving to let it out, like shattering.

  
“Come shower,” Levi said with the faintest curve of a smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written an entire other au for this request. I do love it, and would like to post that as well. You know, when I finish it... Hhhhh ;)
> 
> Happy New Year, my loves!


End file.
